


Falling Stars

by PinchServerTadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi's afraid of thunder, Fluff, M/M, Phobias, Suga's an angel from heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchServerTadashi/pseuds/PinchServerTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi has been able to hide his phobia of thunder for a while, but the Weather Channel said nothing about a storm today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Going through all my fics and editing them! Hope you enjoy!

Daichi had always been afraid of storms, ever since he was little. He would find a place to crawl under, like the dinner table, or take the blankets from his bed and make a tent in the corner.

Daichi never grew out of his phobia, he would be hyper-focused on the weather channel to see if there would be a storm any day in the week. He’d made himself a designated corner in his room to hide in, with noise blocking headphones and the loudestg playlist on his phone labeled ‘Storm’.

The news didn’t say there would be a storm tonight, they said just heavy rain. He was already at Suga’s house, he couldn’t just run home and hide in his corner. To make matters worse, Daichi was sat directly next to the window, his back against the arm of the couch, his legs slung over his friend’s lap.

There was no mistaking his slight yelp at the first flash of lightening, and how he shrunk down when the thunder reverberated throughout the house.

Suga had seen him like this only three times, as Daichi had tried his best to hide it. The setter tended to worry about these things too much, or blow them out of proportion.

But right now, he didn’t say anything. Until he had seen Daichi’s reaction four more times, he didn’t bring attention to it. But then those four more times happened, each break of thunder louder, and each crack of lightening brighter than the last.

Suga grabbed his friend’s hand, pulling him away from the window and over to his side of the couch, Daichi’s legs still resting atop Suga’s lap. The setter put one arm around his shoulder, pulling his head to his chest as another wave of thunder rang, the lights and TV flickering black.

"Do you want to go in my room?" Suga asked, giving his shoulder a small squeeze (Daichi’s not-so-little crush on Suga wasn’t helping the situation)

Daichi nodded slightly, his hand grabbing a fist-full of Suga’s shirt. The trek up the stairs proved dangerous, as with every strike of lightening, the hallway was eerily illuminated, and the thunder was growing louder. There were a few times where Daichi had instinctively wrapped his arms around Suga from behind, stifling a yelp in his shoulder.

They had finally reached Suga’s room, where his bed was pushed into the corner farthest from the window, where hail was starting to fall.

"This looks pretty bad"

Not a good thing to say at all. Daichi’s grip on his friend’s shirt tightened, a small “Really?” squeaking past his lips.

"The worst that could happen is the lights go out, and that’s already happened, so we don’t really have anything to worry about!" Suga covered quickly, throwing Daichi a small smile over his shoulder.

Suga guided him to the bed, and Daichi immediately went to the corner, dragging Suga along with him.

"Y’know, when I was little, I loved thunder storms," Suga said, changing his position to the one they had adopted downstairs, "Especially when the lights went out. That meant we got to light every candle we owned, and the house would be really warm. It’s really pretty too, to me, at least”

Suga was good at this, Daichi realized. He was already comforting on his own, but now he saw the full extent of how amazing his friend was. He knew every single thing that would calm Daichi down, like talking softly, and how he was lightly petting his hair.

"My mom always told me a story when I was five, that lightening is just stars falling to the earth. I believed it for a while too," He stopped to laugh a bit, and Daichi was almost able to completely ignore the storm, "Every night after a storm I would look up at the stars and see which ones were missing, and it always seemed like they were actually gone."

Daichi could almost imagine Suga as a child, looking out his window, still wet from the rain. He could see him looking up at the sky, trying to pinpoint where the stars had been the night before, and getting that excited smile when the stars weren’t the same. He could feel his eyelids drooping, the patter of rain lulling him to sleep, along with Suga’s breathing.

The next morning, Daichi had woken up with Suga still next to him. The setter had pulled the captain to his chest, one arm tucked under his elbow, and the other curling around his neck. Daichi decided that it wouldn’t be so bad to stay like this for a little longer.

'A little longer' may or may not have turned into the whole day


End file.
